Gra przy kolacji (Oblivion)
Gra przy kolacji – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść Gra przy kolacji historia autorstwa anonimowego szpiega Słowo od wydawcy: Historia tego listu jest niemal równie ciekawa, co mroczna opowieść w nim zawarta. Oryginalny list do tajemniczego Dhaunayne został skopiowany i zaczął krążyć po Popielnych Ziemiach Vvardenfell kilka miesięcy temu. Z czasem jedna z kopii dotarła na kontynent, a potem do pałacu księcia Hlaalu Helsetha za Almalexią. Choć czytelnikowi, po zapoznaniu się z treścią listu, może się zdawać, że książe powinien być wściekły na dzieło, które w ten sposób go szkaluje, w istocie stało się coś dokładnie odwrotnego. Książę i jego matka, królowa Barenziah, zorganizowali druk listu w oprawnych egzemplarzach i rozesłali jego kopie do bibliotek i księgarzy w całym Morrowind. Gwoli ścisłości, książę i królowa nigdy oficjalnie nie wypowiedzieli się, czy list jest czystym wytworem wyobraźni, czy ma oparcie w prawdziwych zdarzeniach. Ród Tres publicznie odżegnał się od dzieła -- w istocie, mimo jego treści, ród nigdy nie miał żadnych powiązań z nikim o imieniu Dhaunayne. Uznaniu czytelnika pozostawiamy ostateczną interpretację listu. -- Nerris Gan, wydawca *** Mroczny Władco Dhaunayne, Prosiłeś mnie o dokładny opis mych doświadczeń z zeszłej nocy i powodu, dla którego poprosiłem ród Tres o przydział do innego zadania. Mam nadzieję, że przysłużyłem ci się dobrze jako informator na dworze księcia Helsetha, człowieka, który, jak wielekroć wcześniej pisałem, mógłby pouczać Molag Bala, gdy idzie o podstępy i intrygi. Jak wiesz, od ponad roku starałem się dostać do jego wewnętrznego kręgu doradców. Książę, gdy po raz pierwszy przybył do Morrowind, potrzebował przyjaciół i z chęcią przyjął pomoc moją i kilkorga innych osób. Lecz i tak nie ufał żadnemu z nas, co nie jest może szczególnie zaskakujące, gdy się rozważy jego słabą pozycję w Morrowind. Jak wasza plugawość z pewnością sobie przypomina, książę jest najstarszym synem Barenziah, niegdysiejszej królowej Morrowind i królestwa Wayrest. Po śmierci jej męża, ojczyma księcia Helsetha, króla Eadwyre, książę i córka Eadwyre'a, księżniczka Elysana, stoczyli zaciętą walkę o władzę. Choć wiedza, którą mamy o szczegółach tych zdarzeń jest niekompletna, jasne jest, że Elysana zwyciężyła i została królową, skazując Helsetha i Barenziah na wygnanie. Siostra Helsetha, Morgiah, już wcześniej opuściła dwór, zostając przez małżeństwo królową Pierwszej Twierdzy na wyspie Summurset. Barenziah i Helseth dopiero w zeszłym roku przemierzyli kontynent, by wrócić do Morrowind. Nasz obecny król, Hlaalu Athyn Llethan, wuj Barenziah, który objął tron po jej abdykacji czterdzieści lat temu, przyjął ich ciepło. Barenziah jasno dała do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza ponownie ubiegać się o tron, lecz jedynie osiąść w swym rodzinnym majątku. Helseth, jak wiesz, panie, pozostał na dworze królewskim i zaczęto szeptać, że choć utracił tron Wayrest, nie zamierza oddać tronu Morrowind po śmierci Llethana. Informowałem waszą plugawość o działaniach, spotkaniach i intrygach księcia, jak również o imionach i charakterach jego pozostałych doradców. Jak z pewnością pamiętasz, panie, często byłem zdania, że nie jestem jedynym szpiegiem na dworze Helsetha. Wspominałem już, że pewien dunmerski doradca Helsetha przypominał człowieka, którego widziałem w towarzystwie Tholera Saryoni, arcykapłana Świątyni Trójcy. Z kolei pewna młoda Norda odwiedzała często cesarską fortecę w Balmorze. Oczywiście mogli to robić z polecenia księcia, ale nie mogłem mieć pewności. Sam uznałem, że ogarnia mnie paranoja równie wielka, co mania prześladowcza samego księcia, gdy zacząłem wątpić w lojalność Burgessa, książęcego szambelana, Bretona, który pomagał mu jeszcze na dworze Wayrest. Oto tło wydarzeń wczorajszej nocy. Wczoraj rano otrzymałem zdawkowe zaproszenie na kolację z księciem. Opierając się wyłącznie na własnej paranoi, wysłałem jednego z moich sług, dobrego i lojalnego sługę domu Tres, by obserwował pałac i donosił o czymkolwiek, co wyda mu się nietypowe. Tuż przed kolacją wrócił i powiedział mi, czego był świadkiem. Mężczyzna, owinięty w łachmany, został wpuszczony do pałacu i spędził tam dłuższą chwilę. Gdy wyszedł, mój sługa ujrzał pod kapturem płaszcza jego twarz -- był to okryty złą sławą alchemik, ponoć czołowy dostawca egzotycznych trucizn. Mój sługa, spostrzegawczy człowiek, zauważył też, że wchodząc do pałacu, alchemik pachniał wilczą pszenicą, goryczakiem i czymś nieokreślonym, lecz słodkim. Gdy wychodził, nie pachniał niczym. Mój sługa doszedł do tego samego wniosku, co ja. Książę zdobył składniki do przyrządzenia trucizny. Sam goryczak jest śmiertelnie trujący, gdy się go spożyje, ale pozostałe składniki sugerowały coś o wiele głębszego. Jak wasza plugawość bez wątpienia rozumie, wybierałem się na kolację przygotowany na każdą ewentualność. Zjawili się wszyscy pozostali doradcy księcia Helsetha; zauważyłem, że wszyscy byli nieco poddenerwowani. Oczywiście wydawało mi się, że znajduję się w gnieździe szpiegów i że wszyscy wiedzą o tajemniczym spotakniu księcia. Równie prawdopodobne jest, że niektórzy wiedzieli o wizycie alchemika, podczas gdy pozostali byli zwyczajnie poirytowani naturą zaproszenia, a jeszcze inni nieświadomie przystosowali się do napiętej atmosfery rozsiewanej przez pozostałych, lepiej poinformowanych kolegów. Książę był jednak w dobrym humorze i wkrótce wszyscy nieco się rozluźnili. O dziewiątej poproszono nas do jadalni, gdzie przygotowana została uczta. I cóż to była za uczta! Jabłka gor w miodzie, pachnące wywary, pieczenie w najróżniejszych krwistych sosach, wszelkiego rodzaju ryby i ptactwo, wszystko przygotowane umiejętnie i ostentacyjnie. Kryształowe i złote dzbany z winem, flinem, sheinem i mazte stały przy miejscu każdego z biesiadników, gotowe do kosztowania przy stosownych potrawach. Choć aromaty były niezwykle kuszące, przyszło mi na myśl, że w takim labiryncie zapachów i przypraw dyskretna trucizna byłaby nie do wykrycia. Gdy trwała uczta, sprawiałem wrażenie, że jem potrawy i piję trunki, lecz nie połykałem niczego. W końcu ze stołu sprzątnięto talerze i jedzenie, a pośrodku stołu ustawiono półmisek z ostro przyprawioną potrawką. Sługa, który ją przyniósł, oddalił się następnie, zamykając za sobą drzwi jadalni. -Pachnie niebiańsko, mój książę - rzekła Norda, markiza Kolgar. -Ale nie jestem w stanie zjeść nic więcej. -Wasza Wysokość - dodałem, udając ton przyjaznego odurzenia - wiesz dobrze, że każdy z nas z radością oddałby życie, by posadzić cię na tronie Morrowind, ale czy musi to naprawdę być śmierć z przejedzenia? Pozostali wydali z siebie pomruki zgody. Książę Helseth uśmiechnął się. Przysięgam na Vaernimę Darującą, mój mroczny panie, nawet ty nigdy nie widziałeś takiego uśmiechu. -Ironiczne słowa. Widzicie, jak niektórzy z was bez wątpienia wiedzą, odwiedził mnie dziś alchemik. Pokazał mi, jak przyrządzić wspaniałą truciznę i antidotum na nią. To potężna substancja, doskonała dla moich celów. Gdy ją spożyjecie, nie pomoże wam żadne zaklęcie Przywrócenia. Tylko antidotum w półmisku uratuje was przed pewną śmiercią. A z tego co słyszałem, ach, cóż to za śmierć. Z chęcią zobaczę, czy efekty pokrywają się z obietnicami alchemika. Powinno to być dla zatrutego potwornie bolesne, ale też dość widowiskowe. Nikt się nie odezwał. Poczułem, jak wali mi serce. -Wasza Wysokość - rzekł Allarat, Dunmer, którego podejrzewałem o sojusz ze Świątynią - czy otrułeś kogoś przy tym stole? -Jesteś bardzo bystry, Allaracie - odparł książę, rozglądając się wkoło, zaglądając uważnie w twarz każdego z doradców. -Nic dziwnego, że cenię twe rady. Podobnie, jak rady wszystkich, którzy znaleźli się w tej komnacie. Łatwiej być może będzie mi powiedzieć, kogo nie otrułem. Nie otrułem nikogo, kto służy tylko jednemu panu, nikogo, kto jest mi szczerze oddany. Nie otrułem nikogo, kto chce ujrzeć na tronie Morrowind króla Helsetha. Nie otrułem nikogo, kto nie jest szpiegiem Cesarstwa, Świątyni, rodu Telvanni, rodu Redoran, rodu Tres. Wasza plugawość, przy swych ostatnich słowach spojrzał prosto na mnie. Wiem to z całą pewnością. Umiem nie zdradzić twarzą mych myśli, ale natychmiast pomyślałem o każdym potajemnym spotkaniu, o każdej zaszyfrowanej wiadomości, którą wysłałem do Ciebie i mego rodu, mój mroczny panie. Co mógł wiedzieć? Ile, nawet nie wiedząc, mógł podejrzewać? Poczułem, jak serce bije mi jeszcze szybciej. Strach czy trucizna? Nie byłem w stanie się odezwać, pewien, że mój głos zdradziłby stan mego ducha. -Ci, którzy są wobec mnie lojalni, którzy życzą źle mym wrogom, mogą się zastanawiać, skąd mogę być pewien, że trucizna została spożyta. Czy to możliwe, że winny, czy też, śmiem rzec, winni coś podejrzewali i zwyczajnie udawali dziś, że jedzą i piją? Oczywiście. Ale nawet najdoskonalsi aktorzy muszą unosić kieliszek do ust czy wkładać do nich puste widelce i łyżki, by odgrywać szaradę. Jedzenie nie było zatrute, moi przyjaciele. Zatruta była zastawa. Jeśli strach powstrzymał kogoś od jedzenia, i tak jest zatruty, a do tego, niestety, ominęła go lub ją doskonała pieczeń. Pot zebrał się na mojej twarzy i obróciłem się bokiem do księcia, by tego nie ujrzał. Pozostali doradcy, jak jeden mąż, zamarli bez ruchu. Od pobladłej markizy Kolgar po Kemę Inebbe, wyraźnie drżącą ze strachu; od gniewnego, zmarszczonego czoła Allarata po posągowe spojrzenie Burgessa. Nie mogłem wówczas nie pomyśleć: czyżby cała książęca rada składała się wyłącznie ze szpiegów? Czy ktokolwiek przy stole był lojalny? A potem pomyślałem: gdybym sam nie był szpiegiem, czy mógłbym ufać, że Helseth o tym wie? Nikt lepiej od jego doradców nie znał lepiej głębi jego paranoi i jego bezgranicznej ambicji. Gdybym nie był szpiegiem rodu Tres, czy byłbym choć trochę bezpieczniejszy? Czy lojalny sługa mógł zostać otruty z powodu "niewinnego" błędu? Pozostali, lojalni i zdrajcy, musieli myśleć dokładnie o tym samym. Podczas gdy mój umysł wirował, dobiegł do mnie głos księcia, zwracający się do wszystkich: -Trucizna działa szybko. Jeśli antidotum nie zostanie zażyte w ciągu minuty od teraz, ktoś umrze. Nie byłem w stanie rozstrzygnąć, czy zostałem otruty, czy nie. Brzuch mnie bolał, ale przypomniałem sobie, że może to być z powodu powstrzymywania się od jedzenia w obliczu tylu bogatych potraw. Serce kołatało mi w piersi, a na ustach czułem gorycz, niczym smak korzenia trama. Znowu: strach czy trucizna? -To ostatnie słowa, które usłyszycie, jeśli jesteście wobec mnie nielojalni - powiedział książę Helseth, obserwując, jak jego doradcy wiercą się na krzesłach, wciąż uśmiechając się tym swoim przeklętym uśmiechem. -Zażyjcie antidotum, a przeżyjecie. Czy mogłem mu zaufać? Przemyślałem to, co wiedziałem o księciu i jego charakterze. Czy zabiłby zdemaskowanego szpiega, czy raczej odesłał go, pokonanego, by zrobili to jego mocodawcy? Książę był bezwzględny i stać go było na każde z tych rozwiązań. Teatralność całej tej uczty z pewnością miała wywołać w nas strach. Co powiedzieliby moi przodkowie, gdybym dołączył do nich, umarłszy od trucizny przy stole? Co by powiedzieli, gdybym zażył antidotum, przyznając się do lojalności tobie i rodowi Tres, i został prędko stracony? I, wyznaję, pomyślałem o tym, co mógłbyś mi, Panie, uczynić, nawet po mojej śmierci. Miałem takie zawroty głowy i tak bardzo zgubiłem się we własnych myślach, że nie zauważyłem, jak Burgess wyskakuje ze swojego miejsca. Nagle zorientowałem się, że trzyma w dłoniach półmisek i pije z niego płyn. Wokół nas pełno było strażników, choć nie zauważyłem, jak wchodzili. -Burgess - powiedział Helseth, wciąż uśmiechnięty. -Spędziłeś trochę czasu w Upiornej Bramie. Ród Redoran? -Nie wiedziałeś? - Burgess zaśmiał się kwaśno. -Żaden ród. Donoszę twojej siostrze, królowej Wayrest. Zawsze jej służyłem. Na Akatosha, zatrułeś mnie, bo myślałeś, że pracuję dla przeklętych mrocznych elfów? -Masz w połowie rację - odparł książę. -Nie wiedziałem, dla kogo pracujesz, i czy w ogóle jesteś szpiegiem. Ale mylisz się też, jeśli myślisz, że cię otrułem. Sam się otrułeś, pijąc z tego półmiska. Wasza plugawość, nie musisz słuchać opisu śmierci Burgessa. Wiem, że w ciągu niezliczonych lat Twego istnienia widziałeś bardzo wiele, ale tego naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć. Chciałbym umieć wymazać z umysłu wspomnienie jego męczarni. Rada została rozwiązana w chwilę potem. Nie wiem, czy książę Helseth wie lub podejrzewa, że też jestem szpiegiem. Nie wiem, jak wielu innych było wczorajszej nocy równie bliskich rzucenia się do półmiska przed Burgessem. Wiem tylko, że jeśli książę jeszcze mnie nie podejrzewa, to z pewnością zacznie. Nie wygram z nim w grach, które opanował dawno temu na dworze Wayrest, i błagam waszą plugawość, mojego mrocznego władcę Dhaunayne, by użył swego wpływu w rodzie Tres i zwolnił swego lojalnego sługę z tej misji. **** Uwaga wydawcy: Oczywiście podpis anonimowego autora nie pojawił się na żadnym z przedruków listu. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki